


【太和】You Can't Wake Up

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Tattoo [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 你不會醒來，因為這不是夢。關於那被偷走的神聖計劃、刺青下隱藏的涵義，還有八神太一的決心，以及石田大和需要的救贖。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Tattoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099511
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

身為一個選召，神聖計劃不見了會發生什麼事？

以八神太一來舉例，如果亞古獸在身邊的話，沒有神聖計劃，一是無法讓數碼獸夥伴進化到成熟期或以上，二是無法把數碼獸送回他所屬的原生世界。

亞古獸不在身邊的話呢？

那就是沒有見到數碼獸的管道，無法開啟大門、無法相見，除此之外神聖計劃還有指出附近選召定位的功能，不過這在現今人人都有手機與網路的情況下就不是那麼重要了，現實世界中GPS就已經足夠方便，定位這項功能現在只剩下數碼世界裡有切實功用。

對於現在，人在拉斯維加斯商務旅館套房的太一來説，神聖計劃不在手上並不會立刻造成他的困擾，首先，此時的他沒有去數碼世界的必要，再者，目前身邊也沒有與數碼獸相關的危機需要他的數碼獸搭檔來戰鬥，更別提進化了。

也因此，距離MDA派給自己的飛機還有大約三個小時，可以停下來好好思考的太一最終做出了先暫時按兵不動的決定，他認為在衝回去酒店找大和質問之前還有很多事情必須想想。

神聖計劃在大和那裡是肯定的了。

先前洗漱完穿好西裝後，太一很確定自己有把手機和神聖計劃都收進口袋，手機在西裝褲右側，因為他是右撇子，這樣拿出來可以直接單手使用，而神聖計劃則是在外套左側，是他習慣的位置，之後太一就走出房門。

大和主動與自己擁吻時，對方的手所經過的位置是有足夠機會可以不動聲色地拿到他的神聖計劃的。

這該怎麼説？

雖然太一完全不想承認，但當時的他，的確是被眼前的美色吸引而大意了。

總之不會有別的可能，可是太一比較想知道的是為什麼？若是今天犯人不是大和而是酒店裡的其他住客甚至是昨晚的嘉賓，太一都可以輕易地想出對方會這麼做的理由，神聖計劃在黑市上賣的非常高價，被不肖人士拿去做收藏或科學研究以及軍事研究都極有可能，又或是對於數碼世界和選召系統完全不理解的崇拜者做出的狂熱舉動，這種情況要怎麼解釋都行，但今天，偷東西的人是大和，是太一曾經的選召夥伴，而大和自己就擁有數碼獸搭檔，也有神聖計劃，甚至還有專屬的徽章，這樣的條件下還特地引誘太一並且偷走他的神聖計劃，是為什麼？

等等，説到底，難不成一開始大和就懷著偷走東西的心思在與自己上床嗎？還是説是在今早才臨時起意的？

若是前者，自尊心先放一邊，太一知道自己可是會感情受創的啊，雖然太過天真，但昨晚他的確抱持著很強烈的情感在與對方親熱，並不是隨便找人打一炮來發洩壓力，若是後者……太一仍然想不出為什麼。

撇開感情，再換個角度想想。

大和這麼做，太一不可能不發現的啊。

既使發現的有些晚了，現在才殺回去可能大和早就離開酒店上了飛機，不過經過昨晚，相信大和已經非常瞭解了太一的工作性質，若是勇氣代表想闖過唱片公司的層層保護要求與大和見面也不會太難做到的，被偷走的東西很快就能取回，還可能會因為觸犯法律被罰或坐牢影響名聲，裝傻也毫無意義。

所以到底是為什麼？

他覺得自己需要些意見。

首先就是從也對昨日事件有基本認知的妹妹開始。

『你説他拿走了什麼？』大致上說明了事情經過 _（當然是刪減版本）_ ，包括在任務上大和的幫助與事後在酒店套房裡的暢談敘舊，最終才說到了離開後發現神聖計劃不見的糗事，果然與太一相同，八神光聽到結尾突然間懷疑起自己的耳朵：『大和桑？拿你的神聖計劃？』

「妳沒聽錯，他真的拿走了我的神聖計劃……好吧，是趁我不注意的時候偷的。」

『……你確定不是喝茫了不小心掉在路上了嗎？』遠在日本大半夜被吵醒的女孩似乎對哥哥很不滿，說話都比平常直白了許多。

聽到妹妹對自己人格如此質疑，太一感到有些挫敗：「小光，這東西從小到大我一次都沒遺失過啊。」應該説全體日本選召都沒有這樣過：「真的是他偷的，我保證。」

『那你當下怎麼不問他？』電話那端又傳來妹妹的質疑，對此太一有些不服氣的想回説如果當下有發現就不會被偷了，哪需要現在打電話問妳，但光的下一句話又把他準備好的反駁硬生生塞了回去：『你説是偷的吧，總是隨身放在口袋裡的東西大和桑要怎麼偷？除非哥哥是把外套脫了丟在哪裡，不然就得很靠近……』女孩説到這安靜了下來，太一突然感覺不妙：『……等等，哥哥，難不成你們除了喝酒敘舊之外還有做什麼別的事情嗎？』

「沒有，不重要！」太一回得很急：「總之他就是偷了，現在要想的是原因不是過程。」

『才不是，過程很重要啊。』很明顯從自家哥哥的態度上察覺到某種端倪，小光當然不會放過：『説清楚，你們昨晚到底幹麻了？昨天的事你現在才打給我的話，哥哥——』完了，真的完了，八神太一在電話這頭慚愧地捂臉：『——你不會是在大和桑那邊過夜了吧？你們、你們不會上床了吧！？』

「小光！」太一沒忍住大叫，然後馬上閉嘴，又突然想起自己現在正在旅館裡根本不會被人聽到，但還是不自覺的壓低聲音：「這種事情可以不要這樣大聲喊出來嗎？」

這意思就是承認了，另一頭的女孩安靜了幾秒後才喃喃地感嘆：『……我的天，原來哥哥當年是真的喜歡大和桑啊。』

「什麼當年？」沒想到是這樣的回覆，太一愣了愣，一會兒才意識到妹妹在説什麼：「才、才不是這樣的！妳是不是搞錯了什麼？」

『……』不，肯定沒錯的，哥哥你這反應完全是此地無銀三百兩啊，但女孩決定暫時饒過他：『反正，上床了是吧？那這樣就簡單了，我知道大和桑的目的了。』

「啥？」話題轉換太快，腦袋已經過熱藍屏的青年發現自己越來越呆：「目的？」

為什麼這麼快就可以下結論？然後這又和上床有什麼關係？

『哥哥你啊，唉……』聽筒裡傳來女孩無奈的嘆氣：『真的是很遲鈍啊，連大和桑的這麼明白的暗示都沒有看出來。』

什麼？

雖然真的沒搞懂妹妹到底在說什麼，但是突然被講很遲鈍太一總感覺有點不爽，而且很明白的話還叫暗示嗎？

到底是在打什麼啞謎？

最後還是沒把心裡的不滿説出來，乖乖的向妹妹求助：「小光，妳就饒了我，直接告訴我答案好嗎？」

又是一次嘆氣，彷彿自家哥哥完全是笨蛋一般：『大和桑的意思就是叫你去找他啊，去他的住所。』

「啊？」的確是笨蛋，説到這樣還沒弄清，但此時太一内心想的非常單純，他認為自己本來就會殺過去要回東西，為什麼妹妹還要特別為這個唸他一頓，呆愣地問道：「我當然會去啊，但是為什麼？」

遠在日本的光明少女無語望天。

這個哥哥，真的沒救了。

不行，還是得盡力拯救才行，尤其是現在，單身這麼久的哥哥也許可以找到完美對象的關鍵時機，八神光努力叫出早在多年前就被磨光僅剩的最後一絲絲耐心：『大和桑的意思是——』她深呼吸一口氣，用力對著手機大喊：『——他有意願要繼續和你發展關係！讓你快點去和他見面啦！』

簡直是震耳欲聾。

這樣形容少女的聲音似乎有些太壞，但電話這頭的太一的確是這樣想的，不純粹是聲音，還有尖叫聲裡喊出的內容。

原來大和是這個意思？

腦袋裡各種想像和思緒，加上這24小時以來無論是情感還是理性上的劇烈轉變，太一感覺自己整個人都在發暈，對於妹妹先前所喊出的結論抱持著半信半疑的態度，但他一下子也講不出是為什麼懷疑，也許是被偷走東西所以突然對大和產生不信任感，又或是害怕自己真的感情遭受了欺騙，他總覺得雖然小光給的結論看上去很有邏輯，可是事情仍然有些蹊蹺存在。

就這樣滿懷心事的掛斷電話，換了衣服收行李，一邊思考著該怎麼重新與大和見面，見面之後又該用什麼方式處理偷盜的事情，整理到一半太一才想起另一個被自己遺忘的重要線索。

他抓起被丟在套房辦公桌上的手機，點開與妹妹文字交流用的聊天室。

『還有件事要拜託妳。』

手指在螢幕上停頓了幾秒，太一慎重地考慮到底該怎麼做。

『有空幫我問一下岳，看他知不知道這句話。』

一串數碼文字的樣貌又浮現在腦海，太一快速地打出翻譯的內容。

『 _你不會醒來，因為這不是一場夢_ ——妳這樣告訴他，然後看看他的反應，如果他問是誰説的，就説是我沒關係。』

對面的人先是回了個問號，之後簡短的發了確認的貼圖。

畢竟現在日本已經是大半夜，要立刻收到答覆是不可能的，但想到這點太一不禁開始仔細思考起來。

你不會醒來……？一場夢……現實不是夢，所以不會醒，是代表大和想要脫離什麼嗎？

整個現實？

照理說刻在身上的文字通常都會選擇有紀念性的，或是能夠時刻提醒、用來激勵自己話語，但與前面所述的理由相比，大和所選擇的話語在太一眼中，比起提示，更像是在告誡。

除此之外還有特地用數碼文字刻下的理由，純粹是不想讓人輕易看懂嗎？又或是有別的深意存在？

也許全都是自己想多了，畢竟有時候人就是突如其來沒理由的想做點什麼，可能只是當初年輕的大和一瞬間的念頭或是任性而已，直到如今才被太一發現，此時再一個個用放大鏡來鑽研也沒什麼意義。

況且，除了探究刺青之外，還有一件事情是可以現在做的。

其實太一不是沒有辦法聯絡上大和。

昨日下午宴會開始前，為了避免突發狀況找不到人，他們有交換過號碼，現在仍然存在太一的手機裡。

先前沒有馬上打電話去質問，就是因為太一不確定大和偷走自己神聖計劃的目的，糾結了半天沒有結論，但是妹妹給予的推測聽上去是正面的，所以太一決定還是先發個訊息看看。

『我的神聖計劃在你那裡對吧？』就當他心軟吧，太一並不想要讓大和覺得自己在生氣，所以簡短的訊息中沒有責怪或要求，只是直白的問：『我很確定不是不小心落下的，所以……為什麼？』

＊

收到回覆已經是隔天，太一回到東京下了飛機之後的事了，十幾個小時的長途飛行有些疲憊，上頭派了車來接他，在路上打開手機連網才看到了大和的訊息。

分了三條，時間上來看中途都相隔了幾個小時。

『是我拿走的，抱歉。』

『只是臨時起意，怕之後沒理由見面了。』

『如果可以的話，給我個賠罪的機會？等你有空來舊金山找我，機票錢我出。』

不知為何，看完訊息也證實了自家妹妹的推測，太一的心情並沒有變好，反而有些五味雜陳。

還沒空細想原因就一頭栽進公事裡無法脫離，才剛進了MDA日本支部的辦公樓將報告交出後又被馬上被拉入會議室參與美國那邊的視訊會議，在長途飛機的移動時間中，因為太一先前呈上的證據，案件已經有了飛躍性的突破，雖然完成了被分配的任務，但太一仍然屬於此案的調查員，被迫坐在會議室裡聆聽了將近三個小時沒有停歇的報告和計畫，結束離開的那刻勇氣代表只覺得自己的靈魂都快要脫離肉身。

累死了，餓死了，還有快被悶死了，還拖著行李箱呢，這樣連在路邊找餐廳吃飯都有困難。

幾乎剩下一具空殼，上電車前才想起因為要出公差，自己公寓裡所有新鮮的食材早就被處理掉的事情。

回到家也沒東西吃啊，除了泡麵。

簡直太可悲了。

此時彷彿上天感受到他的痛苦打算放過他，放在口袋裡快要沒電的手機響了起來，是妹妹的號碼。

『哥哥在哪？到日本了嗎？』

「小光！」走在人行道中央的太一不顧形象地開始訴苦：「跟妳說我快累死了，而且好餓，救命！快救救可憐的我！」

『……哥哥不會是下了飛機還工作到現在吧？他們這麼誇張都沒先讓你休息一下？』與先前大半夜被吵醒時完全不同，日本正常晚飯時間的八神光還是充滿憐憫之心的。

「對吧？超過份的。」訴苦得到回應，八神太一頓時覺得心情好了些：「妳說我是不是該去查一下勞動基準法，看看能不能拿到什麼賠償之類的？」

『說是這樣說，但哥哥也不會真的去做的吧。』電話那頭的女孩聽上去很無奈，接著說出了這次聯絡青年的理由：『你要不要來我這吃飯？岳也在，他也想找你問問關於大和桑的事情。』

一瞬間雙眼發光：「要！我馬上過去！」沒等對面回應又補上：「小光妳最棒了！」

大學畢業已經取得正式幼兒園教師資格的八神光，在順利就業後就搬出台場的家住在工作地點附近租的小公寓裡，而她的男友———畢業前就持續在為出版社寫稿的高石岳，除了今年發佈了剛開始連載的系列小說之外還固定幫一些旅遊雜誌撰寫專欄，常常需要去外地取材，回東京的時候偶爾會去女友家住幾天，也算是半同居的關係。

想起這對小情侶太一就不得不感嘆時間真的過得好快，不知不覺間都已經長大獨立了，又想到岳的哥哥大和，還有之前放置已久的訊息，是不是應該要做點回覆？但是此時的太一已經累到頭都在痛，完全沒辦法思考，從包裡翻出妹妹平常幫自己準備可以緊急的時候吃的止痛藥吞下肚，青年坐在電車車廂裡閉目養神，之前在酒店與大和的互動又重新浮現在眼前。

他知道大和。

就算十幾年未見，但他們曾經是如此心意緊密相連的夥伴，一種永遠會存在的直覺，除了彼此之外不會有人懂，太一很清楚，那晚大和的一舉一動、一言一語，肯定不全是假的。

而那三封道歉賠罪的訊息，也不全是真的。

若是想快點見面，直說就好了，立場反過來大和肯定也是理解自己的，不需要用這種拐彎抹角的手法來逼迫太一行動。

這也是太一沒有輕易接受妹妹給予的結論的原因之一，即使收到了大和證實一般的回覆。

他有種預感，神聖計劃這個物件本身才是此事的關鍵點。

如果能從岳那邊得到更多線索就好了。

＊

抵達小光的住所時太一很想倒在沙發上直接睡死，不過廚房傳來的飯香打消了這個念頭，幫他開門的是岳，看到那頭金髮又想起了前兩晚還有那人在舞台上閃閃發光的樣子，簡短的打了招呼後對方把行李接了過去，太一癱倒在已經擺放好碗筷的餐桌前，正在廚房忙碌的小光同情地看了他一眼。

不一會兒岳就回到廚房幫忙女友，很快的熱騰騰的菜擺上桌，女孩把白飯添好首先就遞給自家哥哥。

「快吃吧，吃完去房間睡一下。」

大概是太一的模樣實在是太悽慘了，岳也在一旁說道：「工作辛苦了。」

累到一定的程度之後就算餓也沒什麼胃口，又可能是太多心事，筷子戳著玉子燒一邊發著呆一邊努力切出完美的形狀，嘴裡的飯都被嚼出了甜味還沒吞下，坐在對面的弟弟妹妹一起盯著他看。

幾分鐘後終於受不了了：「幹麻啊你們兩個？」

情侶互望了一眼，最後是小光先起的頭：「岳說有事情想問你。」

那就直接問啊……太一把目光移到妹妹身旁的青年身上：「問，快問。」

岳看著他，不像是在猶豫，而是在等著什麼，直到太一把嘴裡的食物吞下才開口：「太一哥是不小心看到還是哥哥自己給你看的？你們上床了嗎？」

差點就噴飯了，太一瞪大眼睛，接著一臉被背叛的樣子望向自家妹妹，女孩搖頭：「我什麼都沒說啊，只問了你要我問的問題，岳就自己得到結論了。」解釋完還好奇地補上：「所以那句話到底是什麼？為什麼一講完岳就知道哥哥和大和桑上床的事情？」

簡直想一頭把臉砸在桌上，才不過幾個小時性生活就完全沒了隱私，還是自己大意透露出來的，突然就後悔起來，想回到過去問一問上飛機前的自己到底都在想些什麼，把紋在大和身上平時不會被看見的刺青字句拿出來對著岳問肯定會被察覺啊，這下好了，連妹妹都開始在意了，太一決定再掙扎一下：「……這是我和大和的私事，你們就別問了好嗎？」

「可是哥哥很明顯就是擺不平才會來問我們的嘛！昨天大半夜還為了這個接你的電話呢！」想起這件事情就氣，女孩鼓起嘴：「快點說清楚啦！」

有些遲疑地望向岳，畢竟關乎大和的隱私，才發現對面青年正在小心翼翼地觀察自己，太一愣了愣：「怎麼了？」

不知道是不是錯覺，高石岳的表情有些警惕：「所以太一哥會問這件事情，是出於關心還是……？」

「當然是關心啊。」太一回的很快：「正常人看到都會關心的吧？畢竟這個句子聽上去不是什麼正面的話，雖然大和看起來沒有過的不好……」看著對面的岳鬆了口氣的表情，太一放輕語氣說道：「岳，你知道我是不會害他的，對吧？」

「我知道。」這點岳倒是沒有懷疑，說完他先看向自己的女友：「那是哥哥身上的刺青，用數碼文字寫的。」接著又轉回來對太一說：「只是歌詞而已，如果你直接上網搜索的話就會出現歌名和MV的。」

啊，怎麼沒想到這招？「是大和寫的歌？」

青年點頭：「哥哥寫的，已經好幾年了。」

看起來沒有打算再解釋更多，太一有點納悶：「所以……沒有別的原因？就只是歌詞而已？」

對面的人又開始打量自己了：「太一哥還想知道些什麼？」

岳自己大概沒察覺吧，就是他這樣一直遲疑和緊張的表現，才會讓原本曾考慮過是否只是自己想太多的太一重新確定了，這道刺青下面還有著更多更深刻的隱情。

不過看上去，句子本身並沒有那麼重要。

他決定轉換策略。

「我想知道確實的原因。」太一用嚴肅的語氣說道：「不是那句話本身，而是他這麼做的理由。」

他偷走我的神聖計劃的理由、對我說假話的理由、現在你會這麼緊張的理由。

「這是哥哥的隱私，我不能說。」可惜並沒有突破青年的防線，彷彿封閉了起來，岳看上去不冷不熱，維持著禮貌卻又十分堅定的拒絕。

太一才意識到，不只是外表。

此時的岳，像極了他的哥哥。

不隨意妥協，不輕易認輸。

差別就在於，比起多年未見的大和，太一已經認識岳太久了，像是半個親人一樣。

可以盡情地不顧顏面耍賴：「真的不能說嗎？一點點都不行？拜託嘛我真的想知道，我發誓不會跟別人講的。」

換來的是青年無奈嘆氣：「如果太一哥有機會看到第二次，你就會知道的……應該說我希望你也能知道。」大概是最後的讓步：「你得看得再更仔細一些才行。」

……什麼意思？

完全插不上話的小光來來回回地看著他們，太一茫然的表情和岳的搖頭拒絕，看起來話題就要停止在這了，女孩似乎暫時決定不去詢問，確定男友已經得到想要的答案，自家哥哥也沒什麼話要說，她拍了拍手吸引兩人的注意力：「好啦，吃飽了來收拾吧，哥哥就不用忙了，去我房間睡一會兒，末班車之前我會把你叫醒的。」

也只能這樣了。

的確該睡了，止痛藥藥效似乎退了些，頭又開始疼起來，太一熟練地翻出妹妹放在櫃子裡的藥箱又吃了顆，原本打算直接就這樣倒上床，一邊的岳貼心地拿了套自己放在這邊的睡衣借他穿。

關上房門前青年猶豫了幾秒，最終開口：「太一哥還會和我哥見面嗎？」

「會啊。」一邊換上衣一邊回：「再過兩天就休假了，我應該會去一趟舊金山。」拿回我的神聖計劃。

似乎很滿意這樣的答案，岳點了點頭：「那就好。」說完才意識到自己回了什麼，愣了愣：「啊，我的意思是……」

「我知道。」太一安靜地說：「岳，我會幫忙的。」

他看著眼前的青年，雖說是青年，但在太一眼中仍然是個男孩，從小看到大的男孩。

先前說與大和很像，髮色、瞳色、體型、身高，以及那堅定著不想讓外人看透自己時的眼神，說話的語氣，全都很像。

就連現在這樣，想要求助卻無法說出口的表情。

站在門前沉默了一陣，太一也沒有催促，最終岳只是點了點頭：「拜託你了，太一哥。」

說完，像是在阻止自己不要洩漏更多，沒等太一回應就走出去把門帶上。

黑暗的房間裡，曾經的日本選召隊長，勇氣徽章的代表深深地嘆了一口氣。

拿起手機插上充電器，未讀的訊息通知又出現在螢幕上，只有一條，是大和，一小時前發來的。

『如果你不想見到我的話沒關係，這事是我錯了，給我地址吧，我會請人把東西送過去，想要什麼賠償儘管説，真的很抱歉。』

美國現在是幾點？凌晨？難不成大和整晚沒睡？

想要的，並不是這樣互相猜忌的關係。

太一痛苦地想著。

就算沒有繼續發展，就算當回朋友，也希望能夠互相信任，回到當初心意相通的狀態，難道這只是自己的一廂情願？

如果不是的話，必須讓大和能夠坦白才行，反過來說，太一需要重新得到他的信任，讓那人知道如果有什麼困難是可以依靠的，是可以要求的。

點開訊息，經過一整晚的思考，太一謹慎地打下了回覆。

『我沒有生氣。』是真心話：『和神聖計劃無關，我想見你，待會把這個月休假的日子傳過去，看看哪天有空告訴我吧，我會提前從日本飛的，你再派車來機場接我。』

馬上就收到回覆了，太一不確定對方是守在手機前面還是正巧看到，但是他確認過了時間，美國那邊現在可是半夜三點多。

非常簡短：『謝謝你。』

也是真心的。

就沒有後續了，太一把手機丟到一邊，倒上床。

不行，頭太痛了，用腦量過度。

但是無法阻止自己腦中出現的各種聯想，他知道大和這事自己是不可能脫身了，這次的感情很明顯超越了理性，且心中的勇氣徽章告訴自己不可以放掉。

如果放掉這次，就再也找不回來了。

拜託。真正睡著前，他在内心祈禱著。

讓我救你吧，大和。


	2. Chapter 2

兩天後，八神太一出現在美國的舊金山國際機場。

從國際航廈出來，連網後收到了大和傳來的訊息，內容只有車號和顏色，太一身穿著輕便的網球衫和休閒長褲，腳上套的是淺色的高統帆布鞋，手上拖著的隨身行李箱只有簡便的一套備用衣服和盥洗用品，沒有更多，他不打算久待，也不打算在大和那裡過夜。

只是去找人拿個東西而已，不想要在感情上又預設了立場，上次一頭熱沒看清狀況就這樣給大和溜了，這次太一想要換個方式，看能不能從別的方面下手。

來接他的司機和平常出差時公司派的沒什麼兩樣，純粹提早收了錢定點接送而已，而開車從國際機場行駛到大和的住所大概只用了短短的半小時，因為工作性質去過世界各地的太一對於一路上風景沒什麼反應，甚至感到有些無聊，直到路途的最後五分鐘左右，車子漸漸離開平地駛向高處時突然間清醒，他知道這裡是哪。

太平洋高地，是絕對的富豪聚集地，在這裡有著定居已久的名門家族或是新興的高科技公司創業家、設計師、藝術家等等，是許多人夢寐以求的居住地，離開大道，車子在有著保全看守的社區路口停下，和保全打了招呼，很明顯是已經認識的就快速給予放行，一路上左右排全都是高級別墅，又行駛了一陣，最終停下時可以看到的獨棟建築肯定價值連城，很明顯是舊宅改過還保有復古氣息，與週邊其餘維多利亞風格的別墅完美搭配，建築本身有三層樓，外觀配色是乾淨舒適的純白色調，比較特別的是這戶的庭院外牆較為嚴密，從道路上幾乎看不見裡面的樣貌，大概是為了避免狗仔的拍攝和窺視吧。

週邊隨便一個鄰居大概都至少身價百萬，在路邊下車的太一感覺有些恍惚，與熱鬧的市區不同，這裡街道上沒什麼人，十分安靜，太一提著行李箱踏上大門階梯，才注意到圍牆和柵欄門上都架著攝影機，光是站在正門這裡可以直接看見的就有三個。

住的是名人，會這樣也是正常的。

按下電鈴，大門直接打開，走入庭院後太一有些驚訝，從屋裡出來迎接他的是竟然是大和的搭檔，許久未見的加布獸。

「太一！」數碼獸看上去很興奮，輕快的步伐往太一這跑了過來。

青年開心地打了招呼：「加布獸，好久不見！」放下行李箱，蹲下身讓自己的視線與數碼獸平齊：「你還是一樣都沒變啊！」

「可是太一完全不一樣了。」數碼獸單純的說道：「長高好多！」

「那是當然的啊。」忍不住大笑，舉起手攤開手掌，與數碼獸的肉掌輕輕一拍：「大和也長高了你怎麼沒這樣跟他說？」

頭頂傳來了回話：「因為每天都在一起，所以不會注意到吧。」

太一抬起頭，這棟房子的主人正雙手環抱著倚靠在門口面帶微笑地看著他們。

身穿著輕鬆的休閒襯衫和牛仔褲，此時太一才確定大和這次完全沒有化妝，少了眼線的勾勒和眉尾的菱角，整個人都柔軟許多，沒了粉底的光影臉頰甚至看上去圓潤了些，太一不知不覺就愣在那裡。

金髮青年也在看他，與太一對上視線後又轉了開，往他身旁的東西望去：「你怎麼帶這麼少行李？不打算在舊金山多玩幾天？」

太一站起身，搖頭：「我只是來拿東西的。」發現那人臉上掛著的笑容淡了些，太一又補上：「雖然沒打算觀光，不過可以留下來聊一會兒。」

加布獸站在兩人比自己高大的人類之間，睜著大大的眼睛不停來回看，像是在觀察。

大和沒有再表示什麼，只是點了點頭：「進來吧。」

說完就轉身進屋，門開著留給外面的一人一獸，太一低頭與大和的搭檔對視一陣，似乎都在等對方說些什麼。

就在太一忍不住要開口的時候，加布獸的目光轉移到外頭圍牆上，又迅速轉回，太一愣了愣，還沒回過神數碼獸就重複了先前主人說過的話：「快點進來吧。」

說完就帶著太一往屋內走。

關上門前太一也看了一下圍牆，那裡什麼都沒有，除了監視器。

什麼意思？

跟在加布獸的背後，門口玄關後有一小段走廊，接著是寬廣的客廳，落地門外可以看見整個庭院和水池，還有半片海灣的景觀，深藍的海面在太陽的照耀下閃閃發光，大和的聲音從廚房那裡傳來：「吃過早飯了嗎？」

「在飛機上吃過了，不餓。」花了點時間把目光從美麗的風景上移開，重新打量室內，一整排的收藏櫃裡都全是獎盃，牆上掛的不是照片而是看上去非常昂貴的藝術畫作，掃過一圈，最後太一注意到了放在客廳桌上電腦旁邊的神聖計劃。

另一邊大和似乎在忙著什麼沒有馬上回應，太一走了過去，在日光灑落進來整體十分明亮的客廳之中，純白的神聖計劃安靜地躺在玻璃茶几的桌面上，想著也許是大和的，站在桌前，太一瞄了眼乖巧地坐在沙發上的加布獸，伸出手往神聖計劃摸去同時仔細觀察。

加布獸沒有阻止他。

神聖計劃握在手裡的同時螢幕亮起，太一才意識到原來這台是自己的，是因為這樣加布獸才沒有反應的嗎？疑惑之間大和終於從廚房裡出來，手中托盤裡有三杯透明玻璃杯裝的飲料。

托盤放到茶几上，一杯遞給太一，一杯給了自己的數碼獸：「加了檸檬和蜂蜜的氣泡水，試試。」

酸酸甜甜的，不會太濃又十分清爽。

與大和一起在沙發上坐下，金髮青年看到他手中的物件之後開口：「真的很抱歉，沒經過同意就拿了你的神聖計劃。」

早就已經決定好不會為了這件事情計較的太一擺了擺手：「沒事，東西沒有不見就好。」說完看了眼身旁的加布獸，又補上：「唯一的麻煩就是你那天給的手機，我不是放在亞古獸那裡了嗎？」提到亞古獸，加布獸的眼睛似乎亮了起來：「之後是找小光用D3開門才拿回來的，代價是要請她和岳吃一餐和牛燒肉，是說為什麼要連岳都得一起請？」

有些忿忿不平地看向罪魁禍首，大和連忙說道：「知道了，這錢我出，我再跟岳說一聲吧。」

「那當然。」滿意的點頭，太一應和著的同時衣角似乎被什麼東西扯了扯，轉過頭才發現是加布獸。

「太一太一。」數碼獸看上去一臉期待：「我可以跟亞古獸見面嗎？」

眨了眨眼：「當然可以啊。」不過得先把數碼獸叫出來，太一只好問道：「我能再借一次電腦？」

得到大和的同意，和先前在酒店一樣的步驟，打字到一半才發現網址已經被記住了。

很快地亞古獸又出現在螢幕前和他們打招呼，這次大和算是按照約定讓加布獸與他見面了，電腦那端數碼世界的亞古獸開心的揮手，和人類不同，逝去的時間對於數碼獸來說似乎沒什麼影響，昔日的夥伴樣貌上和個性上完全沒有變，還是一樣的開朗一樣的熱情，太一在旁邊看著他們的互動，突然間就有些感慨。

多年的冒險和陪伴中，選召們都十分清楚，身為人類的自己會一直持續長大成熟，而數碼獸則是永遠不變，也許他們所代表的就是最初的自己吧，所謂的幼年夢想與初心，這樣想想這些夥伴都是得來不易，必須好好珍惜才行。

抬起頭，往在場的另一個人類看去，大和的目光緊緊地追隨著自己的數碼獸搭檔，似乎在思考什麼非常認真的樣子，表情有些難捉摸，不像是不開心，但也不如太一原本想像中的熱絡，直到兩個數碼獸聊到一個段落，大和才安靜地開口：「加布獸。」

螢幕裡和螢幕外的數碼獸都轉過來看他。

金髮青年的樣子看上去很輕鬆，像是隨口問問：「在我和太一聊天敘舊的期間，要不要去數碼世界玩一下？」

看似稀鬆平常的內容。

彷彿是在問自家孩子，家長們在談話時要不要和朋友一起去外面公園玩一般。

可是現場的氣氛卻不是這樣，不知為何太一竟然感受到一股緊繃的壓力存在，是大和與加布獸之間的對抗，指的並不是友情搭檔彼此有了裂痕，而是人類與數碼獸的目光中傳遞了某種情感，是太一與亞古獸之間也曾經有過的，所以他非常熟悉。

只有在戰鬥中才會出現，當危機在前又或是必須為了什麼而做出抉擇時才會產生的。

此時太一才意識到，友情搭檔正在互相為對方掩蓋什麼，又或是在為對方堅持某種會讓自己受傷害的事情。

具體的情況他說不明白，也完全想不懂，這只是很普通的問話而已啊？

思考的過程中加布獸做出了回答，他搖了搖頭：「下次再說吧。」像是在對搭檔強調，又補充：「我要留在這裡。」

似乎有些無奈，可是大和沒有堅持，而是轉過頭對太一說道：「讓他們在這聊一會兒，我帶你參觀一下屋子？」

說不好奇是不可能的，太一沒有猶豫：「好啊。」說完探頭到電腦螢幕前：「亞古獸，我們待會回來喔！」

打過招呼之後大和就帶著太一回到走廊，在底端是通往二樓的樓梯，屋內各處都可以看見許多仍然保有維多利亞風格的復古裝潢，與現代風的家具搭配在一起竟然不顯得奇怪，整體配色被漆成米黃或深淺綠的組合，在沙發椅等和布面的素材上偶爾會有出現一些香檳金，是一種乾淨低調的奢華感。

上了二樓才發現並不是走廊，樓梯走上來直接就是一個寬敞的小廳，放置了許多樂器，一座立麥豎立在正中央。

「小心線。」大和提醒，太一才發現地上散佈著各種音箱牽著樂器的電線：「前陣子為了拍攝有重新擺過，之後再叫助理來整理。」

「拍攝？在家裡？」環顧四週，廳內的布景的確十分乾淨漂亮，也在角落看到可以架設錄影機的三角架。

「沒在巡迴的時候偶爾會撿一些以前寫的曲子來重錄。」大和帶著太一穿越擺放在最裡處的爵士鼓，來到一邊角落，那裡掛著一個非常厚的布幕，拉開來後太一才發現裡面竟然是一間工作室。

如果只看電腦的話，太一還以為自己來到了光子郎的辦公室呢。

三座螢幕整齊排列在桌面上，被架高的電腦鍵盤下方擺的是電子琴鍵盤，除了這個之外桌子的右側牆上也有由上至下排列的不同款式的鍵盤，左邊則是一座滿滿方格和圓形旋鈕的機器，不知道名字，但很明顯都是些平時見不到的專業儀器，太一忍不住多看幾眼。

大概是看出他的疑惑，大和一個個幫他介紹工作室裡的每樣器才，簡單的還會打開來示範給太一看。

「好厲害。」真心誠意的讚嘆，太一不知道此時的自己雙眼發光：「好厲害啊，我是第一次看到這些呢！」

示意太一隨意拉個椅子坐下，大和則是坐到電腦前，旋轉椅子的角度面對太一：「不過是不同的領域而已，這就是我的工作平時在做的事情。」

「只有作曲？」太一直起身，他是真的被勾起了興趣：「我以為你的工作主要是巡迴演出？我記得你每年都花了很多個月在展演吧？」

「發歌、宣傳和展演是基本。」大和稍微思考了一下：「如果每年都做的話就不能一成不變，粉絲都花那麼多錢買票了，當然得進行更多變化的演出，雖然也是可以交給公司做，但是我自己寫的曲子不喜歡讓別人來處理，每一次演出都要重新編或是換個組成之類的是很正常的，總之和音樂有關的部分都在這裡完成了。」說完他環顧四周：「休假的時候大多窩在這裡，也是寫出了不少好東西，雖然很多都賣掉就是。」

「賣掉？什麼意思？」太一想著自己會不會問題太多，不過面前大和似乎並不在意。

「賣給其他歌手。」大和回答，手肘靠在電腦桌上，手掌枕著下巴，視線往電腦螢幕的方向飄了過去：「有些歌或詞，寫了也不適合唱，或是公司不讓唱，就發給別人了，其實版權費也滿好賺的。」說完又忍不住笑了一下，那個笑容看上去有些複雜：「雖然也不知道賺來的錢到底要做什麼就是……MDA有成立什麼選召資助基金嗎？有的話乾脆來捐款好了。」

「有啊，有專門給選召的獎學金和生活補助，還有針對特殊案例的緊急備用資金，例如重大傷害或意外可以給予援助什麼的。」這是他熟悉的領域，所以太一回答的很快，說明的同時腦袋也在瘋狂運轉，大和先前講的話讓他有些在意：「是説為什麼你自己寫的歌公司會不讓唱啊？」

「原因很多，說不完。」大和聳了聳肩：「不符和形象啊、主題不好、歌詞有問題什麼的，送去給上頭審了沒過，就丟去其他歌手那裡了。」

雖然大和説的彷彿理所當然。

但是一個歌手到了大和這樣的地位，已經是國際明星又有著很好的形象，卻還是要處處受限制，連唱什麼歌都不能自己決定，這是太一沒辦法想像的。

他忍不住問：「你都已經這麼有名了，公司還這樣管是正常的嗎？」

大和深深地看了他一眼，太一沒有很懂那個表情，而那人給的回覆非常模糊：「要看是什麼樣的公司吧，還有合約問題，這很複雜的。」

有點意思，太一決定試試：「那有沒有考慮過回日本發展？」在對面的人開口前又補上：「也許會賺的比較少吧，不過剛剛聽你說，似乎沒很在意錢的事情？」

大和愣了愣，似乎沒想到他會這樣提議：「是不在意沒有錯，可是……」停頓了一下，彷彿在思考，過了一會兒終於回道：「事情沒有這麼簡單的，雖然這的確是很好的建議。」看到太一似乎想再說點什麼，大和搖頭：「我懂你的意思，我會考慮的，但是現在辦不到。」說完他站起身：「雖然還有三樓沒參觀，但加布獸一個人在客廳很久了，我們還是先下去吧。」

回到樓下，太一有些意外，加布獸已經結束了和亞古獸的對話，電腦也闔上了。

數碼獸從沙發上抬起頭看向他們：「你們參觀完了？」

「還沒呢，才看了二樓，還沒去三樓。」大和說：「你呢？聊完了？」

加布獸沒有回答，反而指著放在廚房吧檯上大和的手機：「剛剛你的手機響了，我猜是經紀人打來的。」

「知道了。」拿起手機看了眼螢幕，大和對著太一說道：「你在這等一下，我去回個電話。」

說完就拿著手機穿過客廳，拉開落地門往庭院走去。

又只剩下太一和加布獸，與先前在門口一樣他們安靜地對視了幾秒，太一總覺得加布獸有話想說。

「太一有照片嗎？其他人的。」披著藍色毛皮的數碼獸問他：「還有巴達獸、迪路獸、哥瑪獸他們，有照片嗎？」

應該不是這個，太一想著，不過他當然不會拒絕加布獸的要求，坐到數碼獸旁邊，太一從口袋裡掏出手機，點開專門存放生活照的相簿：「這裡面有很多，你可以慢慢看。」

加布獸把手機接了過去，已經在人類世界生活很久的選召搭檔們對於手機的使用不會陌生，只是當坐在一旁的太一看到加布獸直接關上相簿，之後馬上點開了太一的訊息軟體時，青年才意識到數碼獸想做什麼。

一串簡單的字句被列了出來：『客廳裡有監視器。』

表情不變，但是太一知道自己在看到文字的一瞬間已經完全僵住了，小心翼翼地深呼吸，他努力讓肩膀放鬆下來。

數碼獸的手指仍然在手機螢幕上移動著，雖然緩慢笨拙但卻很穩定：『被藏起來了，屋內到處都有錄音，大和説的。』

怎麼回事？

彷彿被一桶冷水從頭頂倒下，太一完全沒想過竟然會有這種情況。

是誰在監視大和？是因為太一的出現嗎？還是原本就已經這樣了？這種情況持續多久了？

但這還不是最嚴重的，若是先前得到的情報讓太一感覺倒心寒，數碼獸接下來說的話更是讓他冷到谷底。

『太一，大和的神聖計劃被拿走了。』

而就在那一瞬間，所有的事情終於都連上線了。

＊

大和偷走他的神聖計劃，當然不是為了能夠與太一更快見面，而是因為自己的被拿走了，在旅館時說放在行李箱裡是隨口騙他的，大和對於這種半真半假的說話方式似乎非常熟練，以現在的情況來看，神聖計劃應該是被什麼人或組織奪走的吧，至於大和偷了太一的神聖計劃想做什麼，青年心裡也有個底，從先前加布獸與大和的對話就能看出來，太一估計大和是想找機會把加布獸送回數碼世界，但是他的搭檔肯定很清楚大和這麼做的原因，所以堅持要留下。

太一的神聖計劃在大和手上當然不能使用了，但是大和從小學畢業之後就脫離了選召團隊，那段時間數碼獸是不能來往人類世界的，而二代們用D3在人類世界與數碼世界來去自如的時期大和也沒經歷過，所以不理解也是當然的，又或是純粹的孤注一擲吧，覺得太一是合體進化過的夥伴，也許神聖計劃對此會有不同的規則也說不定。

總之，肯定是被威脅了什麼，那個拿走神聖計劃的人，是想從大和身上得到什麼？太一不確定，眼前的情況似乎不是純粹數碼獸黑市這樣簡單，若只是想要利用神聖計劃和數碼獸賺錢，加布獸就不會在這了，想到這太一突然意識到什麼。

加布獸有多久沒進化了？

一直都有出現在媒體和粉絲面前，大和的數碼獸搭檔也算是小有名氣，當然，如果人類世界沒遇上什麼意外的話，加布獸也沒有理由要進化，可是換個角度來想，如果不是不需要進化，而是不能進化呢？

神聖計劃被拿走多久了？這個威脅……這整件事情到底持續了多久？

岳知道嗎？前幾天在小光住所遇到青年的時候只問了刺青，當時太一並沒有提起神聖計劃的事情。

大和被監視、神聖計劃被奪走這件事岳到底知不知情？若是知情為什麼不說？若是不知情……

太一發現自己坐在沙發上心急如焚，情報還遠遠不夠，也許加布獸還想說更多，但此時大和回來了，落地窗被打開，大和一邊把手機收回口袋一邊問道：「處理好了，要繼續參觀嗎？三樓上面有露天泳池。」

不能露出馬腳。

因為監視器和錄音的存在，他必須表現的十分平常才行：「好啊。」一邊說一邊想著，看不見的監視器應該是針孔攝影機吧？整間屋子裡都有，還是只有客廳？「臥室也在三樓嗎？」

沒有查覺到異樣，大和只是看了他一眼：「為什麼要特地問臥室？」語氣裡竟然帶著調戲：「想做什麼嗎？」

如果是這種方式的話太一可以辦到：「你確定要我在加布獸面前說？」

輕聲笑了，聽上去有些愉快：「那就上樓再談吧。」

跟在金髮青年後面，太一思考著自己該怎麼做。

現在的重點在於不確定大和到底被監視到什麼程度。

屋外有監視器、屋內有針孔攝影機，被放置了多少？範圍涵蓋哪裡？錄音又被裝在哪裡？手機也有被監控或監聽嗎？這些太一都不知道，也許甚至連大和本人都不完全清楚的，敵人的目的不明確、來源不明確，就像矇著眼和看不見的人戰鬥一樣，而且太一還必須在短短的幾分鐘內擬訂好策略。

他決定先不要讓大和發現比較好，關於加布獸偷偷告知自己的事情。

首先是不想增加大和的心理壓力，接著也是避免對敵人露出馬腳，還有線索的問題，若是對大和擺明自己已經知道監視的事實，也許就無法從大和說話的內容中推敲出更多。

至於調查，肯定得等到離開才能行動了，已經有很多條線可以開始追尋，太一暫時推翻了之前拿到東西就回日本的預想，不過他也不打算在大和這裡過夜，現在已經很清楚在這間屋子裡什麼都不能做，必須離開才行。

思考的過程中就來到了三樓，如大和所說，這裡的確有著露天泳池，除此之外沿著走廊還會經過兩間客房和一間主臥室，泳池是與主臥室的陽台相連的，走出去就可以看到整片海灣的景象。

這樣的美景，普通人想看還看不見。

但此時的太一完全沒有心情。

「在想什麼？」靠在欄杆旁邊，大和的襯衫衣擺被風輕輕吹著揚起，露出一小截腰側，太一忍不住看了過去：「剛剛回屋就覺得氣氛有點怪，你該不會和加布獸吵架了吧？」

「怎麼可能。」忍不住笑了，短促的，太一突然就覺得有點心酸，但具體是在難過什麼他又說不出來：「他只是跟我要了其他數碼獸的照片而已，看起來很想念大家啊。」

「是啊……」大和淡淡的回，語氣裡有些懷念：「真的很久沒見了。」

是因為不能見面嗎？是誰在阻擋你和大家見面？才經過短短幾分鐘，此時此刻大和説的每句話聽在太一耳裡都變了一個樣子：「要不找個時間我把大家約起來聚一聚吧？」

原本看著海灣風景的大和回過頭來，與太一對上視線。

突然間就看懂了。

那個眼神，是想要答應的。

可是大和這樣回：「……下個月又要開始巡演了，之後吧。」

原先想要探究的那些真話、那些假話，都已經不重要了。

太一向前傾身，往大和的方向靠過去，倚在欄杆邊的金髮青年沒有動，太一握住對方身側的欄杆扶手，另一手往大和的臉頰探去。

碰觸到的同時，大和也稍微側過頭讓兩人的嘴唇可以完美貼上，彷彿烙印一般，接觸時的力道與重量帶著太一的心意，扣著對方臉頰的手引導著角度，太一張開嘴伸出舌頭舔過大和的下唇，像是哄騙一般慢慢地讓對方張口，唇齒交纏間不知何時兩個人的身體緊貼在一起，原本扶著欄杆的手用力地抓住大和的腰，將金髮青年鎖在欄杆與自己之間，大和的雙手纏繞在他的脖頸，手指緊緊地抓住太一背後的衣料，沒了酒精，這次鼻尖滿滿地充斥著對方的氣息，同樣的讓人迷醉，無法自拔。

分開的時候太一的手指指腹留戀地在大和的臉頰撫摸著，大和的手仍然環在他的肩上，兩人的額頭靠在一起，太一閉上眼，皮膚的手感太好了，腰上也是，順著襯衫下擺探進去碰觸到肌膚，大和沒有阻止他，就這樣安分地讓他探索，直到手指摸到了一小塊凹凸不平的表面。

這是那道刺青的位置。

他想起了幾天前岳對他說的話。

_——你得再看得更仔細一些才行。_

所以太一這樣開口：「可以讓我看看嗎？」

睜開眼，在大和藍色的雙眸中找到了自己的倒影，金髮青年打量了他很久，最終點頭。

太一鬆開手後退了些，面前的大和開始解自己的襯衫鈕釦。

癡迷地望著，白皙的手指一層一層地解開束縛，動作非常緩慢，進行到一半太一忍不住伸手幫他，最終大和主動拉開襯衫。

先是用手指摸上去，確認了先前的觸感不是錯覺，太一稍微低下頭，大和沒有遮掩，甚至側過身給他看，此時太一才終於知道岳的意思。

那道數碼文字的下方，有著被掩蓋住的疤痕。

「這是什麼？」在特殊機構上班的太一其實看的出來：「……燙的？」

「很久以前弄的。」大和安靜地說：「只是不小心而已。」

……不對。

不小心的話不會是這樣的疤痕，很明顯燙口是圓型的，但是文字是一整串橫向的書寫，雖然遠看看不出來，但手指摸上去就會知道，文字所覆蓋的位置全都有著相同類型的傷口，同樣的形狀被連成了一整排。

那個大小，看過各種案件資料有過經驗的太一曾經看過：「這是菸吧？不小心能燙出這樣一整串？」

沒想到面前的大和竟然笑了出來：「果然騙不了你。」抬眼看了太一嚴肅的表情，又搖頭：「很久以前的事了，都過去了。」

大概是開始習慣了。

大和説話的方式，太一發覺自己已經能夠摸清。

又或是那相同的直覺，只屬於他們的，也只有太一能發現的。

「……還有別的地方對吧？」他聽見自已的聲音似乎帶著點顫抖：「同樣的傷口，在別的地方。」

大和沒有回覆，仍然是那看似捉摸不透的表情。

但是太一知道，那是肯定的意思：「在哪裡？我能看嗎？」

金髮青年深深地看著他許久，目光的最底層似乎有著些什麼情感在流動著。

最後，大和向前一步站直身體。

在太一的面前脱下了襯衫。


	3. Chapter 3

_——銘記那年的夏天，願乘載著回憶的電車永不停駛，我會在夢境裡與你們邁向無盡星空。_

樓頂陽台上，仍然是早晨的溫暖陽光下微風徐徐吹過，夾帶一絲絲海水的味道，卻是清爽的氣息，一時間周遭安靜無聲，他盯著大和的後背，那裡彷彿白紙一般的乾淨無暇，而就在兩片肩胛骨的正中心，是一排用日文假名轉換的數碼文字，非常細小地從後頸開始沿著脊椎骨直直往下，將整個後背劃分成半，最終延伸至後腰處。

大概是太一沉默了太久，大和回過頭，先是看了眼太一的表情，接著順著太一的視線努力往自己看不見的後背瞄過去：「你看得懂對吧？我覺得有點肉麻，但是岳很堅持。」他解釋道，襯衫脫了一邊，仍掛在手裡的那端被他抓住緊了緊，似乎是想快點穿上卻又在盡力忍耐：「那年説要刺青想不出該刻什麼就去找他問了點意見，那孩子堅持否決我提的句子，説全部都太抑鬱了。」也許是真的到了極限，大和還是轉回身面對太一，但是在談起自家弟弟時嘴角不自覺地掛起微笑：「我還記得他的原話，他説——＂要寫在身上一輩子的文字不可以這麼悲傷！＂｣説到這忍不住笑了出聲：「好像是邊罵邊説的，到最後我們還是各退一步，一人寫一句喜歡的，岳寫給我的這句最後變成了一首詩，我記得當年還有發表在校刊裡，我選的這句因為字數少的關係就刻在了腰上，最後變成了一首歌，也是好多年前發的。」

解釋得過於詳細，很明顯是想掩飾主動暴露隱私時的害臊或尷尬，大和邊說邊緩緩地把襯衫拉高至肩頭，半個身子重新倚靠回欄杆，側過臉，視線到處移動就是不願看向太一，手指纂著腰間的襯衫鈕扣似乎在猶豫到底該不該扣上，面前的人遲遲不給予回應讓他無法做出決定，最終還是抬起頭。

那是重聚以來第一次，大和的臉上沒了自信：「你安靜太久了……説點什麼？」

回應他的，是一個猝不及防的擁抱。

八神太一向前一步，用力地抱住了面前的金髮青年，將大和圈在懷裡，相似的身高與體型，但是可以感覺出懷中的人比自己瘦了整整一圈，也許是因為職業關係必須體重管理，但太一仍然想著若當年那人沒有離開日本、離開他們，是不是就不會演變成現在這樣的情況了？而在那觸動到自己內心深處的文字之下，是否還會隱藏著這一串令他感到悲慟的扭曲傷痕。

已經無法探討了，在大和解釋刺青字句的由來時，太一的眼中只剩下那底下被墨水線條掩蓋的燙痕，年久到幾乎要退去，並且在文字的遮擋之下很難被看出來，只是這樣的數量和程度，太一不能想像這會是在大和本人的自願下被印上的。

若是自願的，那又會是什麼樣的心境？什麼樣的狀態？

到底發生過什麼？

又有什麼是現在的自己能夠救回的？

擁抱所賦予的情感太過強烈，大和一瞬間彷彿不知道該如何反應，整個人僵在那裡，但很快的他就在懷抱中放鬆下來，太一的臉埋在他的肩頭，帶著溫度的鼻息吹拂在有些敏感的肩窩，大和努力將被困在身體之間的雙手掙脫回抱住對方，像是安撫正在撒嬌的寵物一般輕柔的力道，不確定太一這樣的反應是為什麼，正在思考該怎麼詢問，勇氣代表就抬起頭。

才剛找到那雙深棕色的眼，嘴唇就被吻上。

比先前更為強烈，回過神來時後腦已經被按住了，雖然沒有想逃脫的意思，可是太一彷彿是想在親吻中表達什麼，大和閉上眼感受炙熱的氣息，青年的另一隻手重新按回他的腰上，又在那刺青處摩娑著，像是在安撫曾經的傷，大和抓著對方衣料的手緊了緊，親吻間太一的手又往他後背探去，這次是順著脊椎上的痕跡直達內心，不仔細感受根本不會發現的凹凸表面被細細探索，彷彿在告訴大和他已經察覺一切，從喉嚨間沒忍住的嗚咽被嘴唇堵住，大和發現自己連呼吸都顫抖了起來。

分開時兩人都在喘氣，太一的額頭抵著他，説話的聲音非常小：「在這裡做，會有人看見嗎？」

曖昧的問話，情動的同時大和似乎在那雙深沉的眼眸中看到了什麼，充斥著情慾的表象下，太一的眼神仍然帶著在戰場上才會有的堅決，他突然就意識到青年的話語下隱藏的含意。

「應該會吧，但是沒關係。」這是他的回答。

太一沒有猶豫，再度吻上他，強硬地撬開大和的嘴將舌頭探入，在大和後背上游移的手掌攤開，用溫熱的掌心在衣料內各處探索著，隨著他的動作大和的呼吸越來越不穩，漸漸地太一的吻轉移了陣地，回過神時已經停留在他的耳邊：「那聲音呢？會被聽見嗎？」

喘息著，耳後的敏感處被舔過時忍不住瑟縮：「如果、小聲一些的話……不會。」

閉著眼輕哼了一聲，像是在思考，太一探下頭往大和的脖頸吻去：「進屋呢？」

大和知道他的意思：「三樓的話……」鎖骨處被咬了一下，他抽了口氣：「嘶……說話會被……聽到。」

所以三樓室內沒有監視但有錄音，相反的，外頭有監視但可能錄不到聲音，這樣的情況看似很容易找漏洞鑽，但同時也表示著敵人對大和的控制已經足夠全面，很清楚金髮青年不會輕舉妄動。

太一思考著在這裡直接詢問的風險有多高，看了眼面前的藍色刺青，將嘴唇用力印上：「這圖案是你畫給刺青師的？」可若是要拿大和的人身安全賭，他寧願放棄：「我喜歡這個，刺在這位置也很適合你。」說完他低下頭在友情徽章的圖案中心用力吸了口，懷裡的人發出了好聽的聲響，弓起身將胸口往他面前送。

太誘人了。

那裡被留下了鮮紅色的印子，皮膚下的血液透著紅，太一轉而用舌頭安撫，手指來到了大和的胸口，在敏感的肉粒上玩著：「你的粉絲知道這圖案什麼意思嗎？」沒等回答又接著説：「乾脆我也來刺一個勇氣徽章好了。」

「徽章系統、不是沒有對外公開嗎……嗚！」話説到一半在胸口的手指就被太一的嘴代替，舔上的同時大和沒忍住渾身一震，身體有些站不直只好空出一隻手在後方扶著欄杆，一手抓上太一的後腦，青年用舌頭和牙齒玩著他胸前的敏感處，只剩一邊襯衫勉強掛在肩上，大和張口大聲喘氣，説話斷斷續續：「而且……沒辦法想像你刺青……哈啊、的樣子……」

「為什麼？」太一問道，含住肉粒吸了一口，感覺到大和按在自己後腦的手指收緊了些，退開來，被玩弄的那側乳頭整個變成了暗紅色：「我可以刺在和你一樣的地方啊。」

話語聽上去很隨意，但太一知道自己是認真的，正想抬眼看一下那人反應時就被大和拉著腦袋過去重新吻上。

被扯過去重心不穩的太一雙手撐著大和兩側的欄杆，深怕自己一不小心就這樣把那人壓著往後落，大和似乎一點都不在意，只靠著後腰的支點抬起雙手捧著太一的臉頰變化角度仔細的吻著，舌尖在太一的口中緩慢地掃過每一處，小心翼翼地舔拭，太一熱情地回應他，直到分開前仍然戀戀不捨般貼著大和的下唇輕輕地按了幾次。

兩人都在喘氣。

瞳孔中有著對方，金色與棕色的劉海交錯夾在相抵的額頭之間，大和的眼神中有著幾天以來第一次的脆弱，像是完全卸下防備，説出口的短短問句帶著些許顫抖：「你是認真的？」

太一目不轉睛地盯著他，回應非常堅定：「恩。」

面前的人垂下眼簾，捧著他臉頰的手緩緩向下，最終手掌停留在太一的鎖骨下方，心臟上方：「在這裡……？」

「對。」金色的睫毛眨了眨，大和再度看向他，仍然是不可置信的樣子，太一繼續説：「勇氣徽章，和你一樣的位置，一樣的大小。」說完低下頭，在他的眉心落下一吻，又補上：「如果你願意的話。」

為什麼要得到大和同意？

意思非常清楚了，若是刺上去，就會與大和是一對的，這個心意，和其餘選召、其餘同伴無關，和徽章本身無關。

這將會是八神太一對石田大和許下的誓言。

「可以嗎？」又落了一個吻在大和輕閉的眼簾，後退時那人睜開眼重新與自己對上：「大和。」

海藍色的雙眸裡擁有的是渴望，是期盼，但同時暗藏在海浪下的掙扎拉扯卻又是如此洶湧，金髮青年他張了張口：「我……」

開了個頭就沒有下文，太一知道今日的他不會得到答案的，面前的人想了很久，明知無法答應卻也沒有像先前一樣隨意找藉口敷衍，彷彿是生怕太一會失去耐心，表情逐漸開始慌張。

也許是不忍心，太一又低下頭往那人嘴邊親了口：「沒關係，你可以之後再告訴我。」

很明顯是鬆了一口氣的表情，彷彿賠罪一般，大和主動仰起頭吻他，太一可以在對方的動作中感受到強烈的意念，無論是內心又或是身體都被欲望充斥著，喘息間他低聲問道：「去裡面做？」

大和點頭，此時太一才想起屋內有錄音的事情，但大和看上去一點都不在意，直起身拉著太一往屋內走，才剛踏入房內兩人又重新貼再一起，就像前幾晚旅館那樣一邊拉扒著彼此身上的衣服一邊接吻，接著太一發現自己被大和按倒在床，金髮青年跨坐在自己腰上，趴伏著身體吻著太一的脖子，一手在下面解太一的褲頭，在喉結下方輕輕舔過後用上了牙齒。

「別，過兩天還要上班。」西裝領口蓋不到的位置有點危險，大和聽了他的話暫時放過，撐著床面直起身，太一又忍不住失望，嘆了口氣：「可惡。」

上面的人反倒笑了：「你自己説不要的啊。」稍微後退了一些把太一身下的衣服全都退掉，接著也脫了自己的：「別苦著臉，像個小孩一樣。」

「才沒有！」生氣的抬腿往那人方向踢去，大和俐落地側身閃過，手正好夠到床頭櫃，此時太一才看見放在那上面的東西：「……你好歹也收一下，就這樣放在外面？」

「有差嗎？平時也不會有人來。」大和若無其事的說道，接著跪坐回太一身上，太一瞪大眼睛看著他，大和把潤滑的蓋子打開：「要弄嗎，還是我自己來？」

太一把罐子奪了過去，就在大和以為這就是對方想親自動手的意思，沒想到下一秒太一又拉過了他的手，把潤滑擠了上去，抹開來塗滿了大和的手指：「弄給我看。」

命令式的語氣和自願有著完全不同的感覺，大和像是被堵了一下，臉頰似乎有些紅，在太一的目光之下緩緩地把手往後伸去，另一手撐著床抬高腰部，熟練地摸到了入口，輕輕按開後探入一節手指，緩緩往裡面插入又收回，張口放緩呼吸，喉嚨深處隨著手指抽插的動作發出細微聲響，多做幾次就輕鬆了些，太一目不轉睛地看著他，十分安靜。

起先大和還有些疑惑地看了他一眼，直到後面加入第二根手指的時候，下方的人握住了他已經挺立發燙的性器。

「啊……」一瞬間沒忍住就發出了聲音，太一握著他的分身開始套弄，大和連忙喊道：「等等！你別……」

太一沒理會他，手上動作不停，看著上面的人被自己弄得閉上眼睛很舒服的樣子，按過前端後又握住性器的中段開始上下移動，大和忍不住挺起腰把下身往太一手裡送，太一提醒他：「後面不要停下來啊，繼續弄。」

「閉嘴……你這樣我怎麼弄？」喘著氣，大和碎念的同時還是乖乖地再加了一根手指，很明顯是故意的，太一的手在此時收緊了抓握的力道：「嗚……」

按著那人的腰往自己靠近了些，上方的畫面太好看，太一手裡玩著大和性器的同時迷戀地看著，大和緊皺眉頭，開拓自己的動作中臉頰微紅，已經洩出的聲音無法收回，隨著太一擠他分身的手一陣一陣的從唇齒間漏出，前端正可憐地滴著水，還想看到更多，太一按著大和腰的手忍不住往後探去，摸到了入口後也探入了一截手指。

金髮青年大叫了一聲，瞬間彈起腰，穴口被撐得更大，被擠出的潤滑順著股間縫隙滴落下來，因為太一的加入讓大和自己原本放在裡面的手指插得更深了，挺著腰不知不覺大和的性器被推到太一面前，那人竟然張口就舔了上去。

「太一！」唸著名字的驚呼中帶著慌張，低下頭看著自己被那人含入口中，太一的手指圈著他的根部，含著大和的性器前端輕輕地吮吸了幾次，再按著大和的臀部讓那人往自己嘴裡挺，整根分身陷入濕熱的口腔裡，大和的腿開始忍不住顫抖：「你這樣……啊！別吸……」撐著床面的手也在抖，身體裡被自己的手指填滿，想退出卻讓太一堵著不能收回，前方又完全被炙熱的氣息包覆完全沒有地方逃，若不想現在射精的話就只能求饒：「別弄了，會出來……」掙扎著想把手指拔出，但太一不讓，還重重的吸了前面：「嗚……真的，別弄……」

持續太久有點神智不清，當太一放過他的時候大和整個人撐不住軟倒在他身上，連自己射沒射都不太確定，之後才發現是下面根部被緊緊抓著硬生生擠出了乾性高潮，粗喘著氣太一湊過來吻他嘴角，大和忍不住抬手打他：「搞什麼啦……」

拳頭垂在肩膀上，太一笑著賠罪：「哎呀，不小心沒忍住，別生氣。」

這種事還能不小心嗎？

雖然很想發火，但先前被弄得太爽，大和內心有些掙扎，又突然想到就只顧自己爽了，趕緊爬起身：「你呢？」往對方胯間看去，果然還硬著：「我幫你吸出來？」

太一連忙阻止他：「別，才下飛機沒洗澡呢，髒。」看著大和猶豫的表情也跟著坐起來，把那人重新拉回懷裡：「待會去浴室打出來算了。」

沒想到大和卻一口回絕：「別鬧了，好不容易才來這趟。」發現太一對著他一臉驚訝，大和才意識到自己說了什麼，臉紅著卻沒有收回話，反而又再次往床邊摸去，在太一眼前抽出了個保險套，放到嘴邊咬開包裝：「這樣就可以了。」說完重新回到太一身邊，扶著對方性器把保險套套上去：「你想怎麼做？」

……太過份了。

太一覺得自己整個人都不好了，但嘴上還是習慣性地回話：「我還能指定怎麼做？」

大和的臉頰更紅了，說話都有些急：「別廢話，快決定就是。」

此時兩人正好都在床上坐著，太一看著眼前的人，面對自己側著身雙腿掛在床外，先前在陽台時第一次看見的刺青露出了大半。

想知道更多。

想聽他坦白，想聽他親自說，想要他放下防備，想要知道真相，想要擁有。

但是不能在這裡。

在這裡，石田大和沒有自由。

「……如果是這樣的話。」太一伸出手，往金髮青年的後背探去，指尖碰上了正中心的數碼字符：「我想看，這裡。」靠過去，攬過那人的肩，嘴唇湊到對方耳邊輕聲問：「還有別人看過嗎？除了岳之外。」

他聽見大和的呼吸，似乎帶著緊張：「……刺青的話，只有岳看過。」

吻著大和的耳骨，太一低哼了聲：「傷口呢？」

回應的聲音變小，但沒有猶豫：「除了岳，只有當年的醫生看過，還有。」頓了頓，太一從眼角看到大和伸出舌頭舔了乾燥的嘴唇：「當事人。」

所以不是一件無法在監控討論下的事情，與現在不相關或是不重要的可能性極大，又或是這是能被允許透漏的情報，太一暗自把線索記下的同時習慣性地順著話提繼續：「是一個人，還是很多人？」

職業病。

問出口的時候他立刻後悔，大和的臉色變了，只有一瞬間，但太一看見了：「抱歉，別回我。」他迅速地說：「大和。」唸了對方的名字像是安撫，抬手輕碰臉頰，指節掃過眼角：「對不起。」

「說了，都過去了。」雖然看上去並沒有生氣，但大和還是安靜了一陣，似乎是在思考。

太一耐心地等著。

良久，那人終於開口：「……如果你想知道當年的事，可以去問岳。」

意思就是默許他去探聽，但並不想要親自說，關於刺青的事。

「我知道了。」太一這樣回。

確定青年不會再追問，大和似乎放鬆了些：「還做嗎？」他問。

「你想做？」太一小心地問：「如果你不想的話……」

「怎麼可能不想？」大和無奈地說道：「八神太一，你是傻了吧，人都這樣主動送上來了，還是我真的這麼沒有魅力？」

「才不是！」沒想到那人立刻反駁，大和愣了愣，而太一則是急著解釋：「只是原本想從後面做的，但現在想想……」才說到一半，坐在身邊的大和就挪到了床中心，接著轉過身背對他，太一瞪大眼睛：「大和！」

金髮青年回過頭，一臉受不了的看著他：「快點啊，你不會還想要我再弄一次後面給你看吧？」

要死了。八神太一在內心尖叫的同時直起身，抬手往那人後背一按就把大和向前壓了下去，耳邊聽見大和小聲驚呼的同時強迫對方在床上變成了趴伏的姿勢，太一用身體重量按著大和不讓他亂動，接著從後面扳開那人雙腿，美好的景色一覽無遺，先前被開拓過的穴口上還有潤滑流出的痕跡，太一一手按開大和的臀瓣，另一手手指併攏就直接探了進去。

「等……」已經來不及了，大和放在床單上的手指收緊，不知道有多少但很明顯塞了不只一根手指，太一順著濕潤的雍道將指腹按上，很快就找到了位置：「啊！」那裡還是一樣敏感，經過先前的高潮反應更加強烈，隨著太一揉按的節奏體內止不住收縮，雖然很爽但大和似乎有些生氣，甚至開口罵他：「你別弄了，快進來！」

太一聽話的抽出手指，在大和後方跪起身，將自己的性器與入口對上。

豪不費力的突入到最深。

他聽見下方大和的嘶喊，以及自己的從喉嚨深出發出的低吼。

扶著大和的腰，他低下身靠在那人耳後輕聲問：「還好？我能動？」

對方側過臉，有些恍惚的藍色眼珠望向他，這個角度很難親到不然太一真想湊過去，大和喘了幾下後點頭：「動吧。」

得到允許後沒有保留，太一直起身，雙手按著大和的腰向退開後又撞入，緩慢的動作，帶著狠勁的力道，他看著大和後背的肌肉隨著自己的動作收緊又放鬆，稍微換個角度磨過前列腺，後腰就軟了下去，刻在上面的文字也跟著向下陷入，彷彿活著一般，頂到深處時故意多停留半秒，感受内壁包裹著自己後再拉扯著往外退，大和配合著他的動作，在太一退出大半後又重新抬起腰將下身主動送到對方手中，讓太一輕易地再次撞入最深。

第一次做的時候就有這種感覺了。

從來沒有這麼想要一個人過。

身體的契合度不說，太一自己也不知道為什麼，與大和做愛的時候第一目標並不是自己的快感，而是那人的感受，以前的對象雖然也很珍惜，卻從來沒有過現在這麼強烈的意志想要取悅對方，而令他更無法自拔的，是大和似乎也是這樣對待自己。

上次在酒店短暫又帶著醉意的情事若還不能看清，那這次就可以說是十分清楚了。

找到合適的角度後抽插的動作漸漸加快，到後面大和的聲音都有些啞了，斷斷續續地被太一操出了呻吟，上方的人換了頻率，緊緊固定著大和的腰小幅度地在裡面磨著他的前列腺，也許是累了，大和沒有抵抗，被操開的身體聽話順服地維持著被要求的姿勢，跪趴著翹起臀緊緊貼合太一的胯部，内裡的刺激給予一陣又一陣不間斷的前列腺高潮，下腹部的肌肉顫抖抽動著，持續流出液體的性器前端弄髒了床單，被人索取控制這點似乎加強了身體的快感，而他乖巧安分的舉動也滿足了壓在身上的那人，太一終於控制不住，抽插的節奏紊亂起來，動作也變得急燥，最後頂在大和體內射到保險套裡。

射精的時候緊抓著大和的腰，太一低下身，額頭抵在大和的肩胛骨上，意識恍惚間視線裡那串字句深深的印在太一的腦海中，大和說是岳寫的，高石家的兄控要給兄長的刺青寫下文字，怎麼可能沒有為此精心設計一番？

_——銘記那年的夏天，願乘載著回憶的電車永不停駛，我會在夢境裡與你們邁向無盡星空。_

想要表達的是自家哥哥本身的願望又或是他對於兄長的期許甚至祝福，必須銘記的夏天就是他們冒險的開端，當年離別時是電車搭載著他們離開數碼世界，這兩句話可以套用在所有人身上，先前在外頭光是看到前半部太一自己就已經感動到不行，因為那也是屬於他的珍貴回憶。

而在夢境裡邁向星空呢？

要說是男孩仍然保有純真的心吧，在太一看來又充滿著悲傷，內容說的是他的哥哥，重點也許不是夢境和星空，而是＂與你們＂，高石岳知道哥哥想與大家在一起，又或是希望他們能夠一起，但現實是做不到的，為什麼做不到？名氣到達一定程度大和根本不需要再這樣每年都排滿活動，假期回日本與大家見面有什麼困難？

問題是出在現在監視大和的這個組織或勢力又或是人，阻止他與同伴相見，讓他被孤立被遺忘，目的是為什麼？

一瞬間，四散的線索突然就組合了起來，織成一道網。

維持現狀。

監視的目的就是害怕改變，必須維持現狀。

誰需要大和繼續扮演國際明星的角色？是誰曾經對大和做過什麼，導致現在必須控制住青年不讓他脫身？

也許從一開始就是他想多了，事情其實很簡單，被奪走的神聖計劃、刺青下的傷口、佈滿住處的監視器，這些東西其實是可以有關聯的。

太一知道該從哪裡下手了。


End file.
